The Chosen Ones
by crookshanksthe1st
Summary: If you are an X Files fan, read this, it is a crossover between Harry Potter anf The X Files - takes place after series 9, I was bored one day when I wrote this, and felt Harry and William are very similar in some ways.


Who am I? Are you sure you wanna know? If somebody told you that I was about as lost as anyone could ever be.... They were right... If somebody told you I was a hero... Somebody lied...

My name is Harry Potter and this is the story of my life.

I always wondered about what my life would have been like, if my parents had been alive, if the prophecy had never been made, would I have been in any more danger from Voldemort than I am now? Whatever I do, no matter how hard I try, the ones I love will always be the ones who pay.

I do not condone what happened to my family my fault anymore, but it hurts, knowing that if I had never had been born, I could have saved them from dying.

Sometimes at night, when I sleep I dream about them, my Mum and Dad. I can't help but be comforted by the dreams; together we are the family that wasn't meant to be.

I can't help but wonder about my brother William. He is my adopted brother; his parents adopted me after the night Voldemort killed my parents. Like me, he bears a scar the same as mine upon his forehead except it is on the right side. You see, he like me is very different. His life too was very complicated from the moment he too was born. When my mother found out she was pregnant, it had lead to a prophecy being foretold before my birth, one that linked both William and I.

"The Ones with the power to vanquish the Dark Lords approach... One the true saviour of the Wizarding World and and One a true Miracle of the Earth…Born to those who have thrice defied them,…Innocent blood shall be spilled of one family to protect the One and the other family will sacrifice the other for his safety…born as the seventh month dies...And the Dark Lords will mark each of them as their equal, but they will have powers the Dark Lords know not...And either must die at the hands of the other, for none can live while the others survive...The Ones with the power to vanquish the Dark Lords will be born as the seventh month dies"

This is our gift and these scars are our curse, it's like Dumbledore first told us when he began to train and nurture our powers, with great power comes great responsibilty.

This was the very prophecy told to my parents. William's parents did not know about the prophecy at all. Sirius my godfather had saved me from the rubble of what was my home in Godric's Hollow. In William's case Lord Kevar had went to his adoptive parents home in America and killed them in front of him and tried to use his alien powers on William but it didn't work, the power rebounded off of him and cast his soul from his body, as did the Killing Curse on Voldemort at the exact same moment when he tried to kill me. He and his birth parents were soon reunited when Dumbledore sent Hagrid to collect him and bring them to Hogwarts from the danger of the Supersoldiers who vented revenge on him for the downfall of their Lord, as did the Death Eaters on me hours after Voldemort's disappearance. We were both brought to Hogwarts and grew up under the watchful eye of Dumbledore while he nurtured our talents.

Many of you may think why didn't Sirius and Remus have full custody over me? After Peter went on the run they wanted to hunt him down, to avenge my parents' death, to kill their so-called friend that betrayed them. Dumbledore would have let them gone if it hadn't been for me, which stopped them; they did however on times when they weren't working as Aurors for the Ministry catching other Death Eaters. They would look for Pettigrew. When William and I first met that night, we struck an unbreakable bond. That was the night we became brothers. Dana told me that when they were brought to Hogwarts they saw William and I sleeping in the same crib and saw the scars on both our foreheads, she knew that she had to protect us both. Fox and Dana adopted me a month later and we have lived in Hogwarts for ten years. Sirius and Remus asked if my name "Potter" would stay the same and everyone agreed, to keep a part of my parents alive. I have a few things that they managed to salvage from the house that night; in my room I have a photograph of my parents on my bedside table that Sirius enchanted for me, the Marauder's map and my father's invisibility cloak. William and I have been on many trips around and outside of the school, Dumbledore knows of this, he feels we have to still be treated like normal children. Even though we must remain invisible at all times. In the wizarding world I am known as the famous Boy-Who-Lived.

My brother, strange isn't it, how suddenly I lost a family and gained another in return. Dana and Fox have always been there for me as has Sirius and Remus. They were there when I first began to walk and talk properly. Fox even learned that he was half wizard and that his mother had been a witch and decided to not tell him after his sister was taken. He began lessons with Dumbledore, as did William and I when we were four years old. We learned that William's alien inherited powers are telekinesis, telepathy. I also have a small trait of this power, it's what has been able to link us to each other from the moment we met, and the scars interlink us not only with Voldemort and Kevar but each other, creating the bond of brotherhood.

William and I have been brought up to believe in ourselves, for ten years we have been protected, by the ancient wards that the Founders set up around Hogwarts.

Now we would like to tell you our story.

"Hey Harry, Harrryyy!! Wake up, come on" said William as he telekinetically threw a pillow at Harry.

"What?" groaned Harry as he looked into the smiling face of his brother.

"Duh, come on Harry, its our birthday or have you forgotten that? You've reminded Mum, Dad Sirius, Remus and practically everyone in Hogwarts every single day. Harry grinned "Yeah that's true." He looked to his bedside table and looked at the picture of him and his parents when he was a year old. The years had passed quickly, he was happy that he had a family that loved him. He was now the last Potter. Even though he did not call Fox and Dana, "Mum and Dad" they loved him none the less, to them he would always be their son and understood his pain in times when he remembered James and Lily. Together the four of them became a family, that became extended over they years with the Professors of the school and of course Remus and Sirius.

"Come on, Mum and Dad are taking us into Diagon Alley to get us our birthday presents and school supplies" said William about to throw the pillow at him again. "Ok okay I'm up Will." laughed Harry as he reached for his glasses. As he and his brother got ready for breakfast.

In the years they had stayed in Hogwarts, they learned that the castle could add rooms and make others disappear if it wished. When their parents had moved into the castle a small tower appeared on the opposite side of the castle, where it had become their home, 3 bedrooms a bathroom, study, kitchen. Dumbledore had preferred it that they would stay at Hogwarts so both boys would be protected. Mulder had missed Muggle Technology to begin with, but a few times a month, they would portkey into London to phone Scully's mother Maggie, remaining family and of course their friends John Doggett, Monica Reyes William's godparents and their former boss Walter Skinner of the FBI.

Maggie had been astounded when she found that William, Dana and Fox had been reunited, and when they brought Harry a month later with them to visit. She saw how much Dana and Fox loved both boys and knew that no matter who or where Harry had come from he would always be her grandson. She also became used to the ways of the wizarding world communication and once the threat on their lives had been lifted a few months later she went to stay with them at Hogwarts, fascinated that a world such as it existed.

Both boys ran downstairs. "Hey Guys, Happy Birthday" said Scully as they approached the table she was making their favourite pancakes and syrup for breakfast. "Morning" they both chorused. She kissed each of them on the forehead. "Hey Mum where's Dad?" said William as he sipped his orange juice. "Talking to Albus, you guys still want to go into Diagon Alley? She said putting pancakes onto each of their plates. Both of them nodded as they ate. After breakfast they went into the living room and heard the door open. "Hey boys, guess who I found lurking outside" said Mulder as he entered, carrying two parcels. A big black furry head appeared from behind him as he entered with it's tongue hanging out as it barked happily and a man behind the dog entered.

"Padfoot! Moony!" said Harry and William getting up from the couch and walking towards the dog whom transformed into the form of Sirius Black and the man behind him Remus Lupin. Sirius looked into the face of his godson and William and enveloped each of them into a hug, as did Remus.

Scully hugged them in return also they had become family to her and Mulder over the years in England. "So do you guys want your presents now?" said Sirius as he went outside and came back in with two long parcels. Both boys looked at each other and nodded. They all watched as the boys opened them to reveal a Nimbus 2000 broomstick for each of them. "How did you guys afford these?" said William as he picked up the broom hardly believing his eyes.

"Well, we all contributed me, your mother, Sirius Remus, your grandmother, John, Monica, Walter, most of the Professors and James and Lily." Said Mulder, stressing on the last two names of the people, Harry didn't expect to hear.

"What??" said Harry disbelievingly.

"Maybe this will answer your questions Harry," said Remus as he handed him a small pouch. He opened it carefully and shook it as a golden key fell into his hand.

"It's a key to the Potter vault in Gringotts, you are now the owner of it, Lily and James wanted you to have it." Said Sirius. Harry nodded and thanked everyone he hung the key on a chain round his neck as he and William opened the rest of their presents. They each got a book from Hagrid on different types of dragons, and an assortment of sweets from Professor Dumbledore, they laughed as each of them pulled out a packet of sherbet lemons each. From John, Monica and Walter they received a Quidditch set.

"You guys can play with it when we get back from Diagon Alley." Said Scully as she brought in their cloaks and handed them to the boys. Harry put the necklace safely under his t-shirt. When they headed back to the living room, they all decided to travel by Floo powder. William smiled at Harry as they each shouted "Diagon Alley" one after they other they disappeared. They all appeared dishevelled at the end, in the fireplace of the Leaky Cauldron.

Harry and William looked around excitedly and saw Hagrid approaching them helping up their parents who still hadn't become used to travelling by Floo yet.

Remus and Sirius laughed, as they too appeared all covered in soot. "Scourgify" muttered Mulder, Remus and Sirius onto all of them and within a few seconds they were all clean. The boys walked ahead and made their way to Gringotts. Sirius looked to Harry as the Goblin asked him for his key. "Ah Mr Harry Potter" it said as it took the key into his hands and then handed him a letter. "Please only read this when you are at your vaults". Harry turned to his adoptive parents and looked at them. William waved Sirius Remus and Harry off as he was handed his key to Gringotts from the trust fund Mulder and Scully had set up for him and moved their accounts to Gringotts.

Harry tore open the letter and began to read.

_Our Dearest Harry,_

_Happy Birthday son today is your eleventh birthday!_

_We only wish we could be there to celebrate it with you, but we ourselves know the truth about who you are to become. You are the child we always dreamed of having, Harry, fate gave you to us and then it was against us when it decided to take away the most precious thing in our lives. _

_Know this Harry, we are everywhere you go and in everything you do and no matter who you become we will always love you. This is our birthday gift to you._

_We leave you the key to the Potter family vaults that will be bestowed to you if you are to survive. Placing your hand on the door will activate the larger ones; only a true Potter can access them. There are things such as, possessions that belonged to both set of grandparents after they died, and they wanted you to have them. There is the estate to Godrics Hollow, which you now own. Sirius and Remus are to help you with the estate and the money. We only hope that you were placed in their care or by loving parents who could in turn love you as much as we do._

_Never forget that we love you and that you are not alone in this fight, you may be young but you will always be our baby boy._

_All our love forever and always Prongslet,_

_Love Mum and Dad aka Prongs and Lilikins – (that is your father's nickname for me)_

Harry began to cry as he laughed a little when he came to the end of the letter. He passed it to Sirius and Remus and they too began to read it, beginning to cry.

Griphook the Goblin stopped the cart and Harry, Sirius and Remus jumped out.

Griphook opened the first door to the vault with the key and then handed it back to Harry, when the first door swung open, he placed his hand on the second door. The door began to shine a golden colour and then opened to reveal piles of Galleons and Sickles, rare precious stones as they walked further inside there were at least ten more vaults within this one. Sirius smiled, "You didn't think they would leave you without nothing would you?" Harry began to laugh as he made his way round the first vault collecting enough money for the school term. He chose to take two small jewel encrusted daggers, when he and William were old enough they would come back and explore. They left the vault and Harry sealed it again by placing his hand on the door. The cart spiralled forwards and ten minutes later they met up with the others. They went to Madame Malkins to purchase new school robes, Scully watched as her two sons stood on stools and fidgeted as Madame Malkin tried to measure them. Later on, after they had purchased all their books, and spell supplies, they made their way to Eyelops Owl and Magical Animal Emporium. Harry looked longingly at all the animals deciding on what to choose.

"What about an owl?" said Mulder as he watched the boys wandering around from animal to animal. Harry nodded "Yeah, I mean they would be useful" said William as he looked up at a brown specked and black owl. "I like this one" he said as it flew down to him and perched on his arm. Scully stroked its feathers agreeing with him "He is beautiful" she said to Mulder and the others. Harry looked around the rafters in the shop and spotted a beautiful white snowy owl. He cooed to her and she turned her head and flew down to him gracefully. "Hey, I think she likes me" he said laughing as the owl playfully nicked his fingers. With that they purchased both owls and on the way named them. Harry's owl was named Hedwig and William's called Arcemedes.

Now all that was left, was to choose their wands. Mulder, Scully, Remus and Sirius decided to go to a nearby café to rest and let the boys choose their wands, this was their experience and they wished for them to go through it alone.

William and Harry walked inside and looked around the dusty old shop, piles of wand boxes littered the shelves from floor to ceiling. William rang the bell telekinetically and an old man jumped out from behind the counter staring straight at them, with a surprised smile upon his face. "Ah, I wondered when I would be seeing you two" he said. Usually the first thing people noticed about them were their identical scars, but Mr Ollivander seemed to recognise them from their facial features.

"Yes, it seems like only yesterday, your mother and father were in here buying their first wands," he said indicating to Harry, who looked up in surprise. Then turned to William" Ah and your grandmother, I remember her well, pity she chose to live as a Muggle later on in life, denying who you really are, is not what one should do." He said. William looked at the old man curiously wondering how old could he be if he remembered so many things about their families. He shrugged his shoulders as Mr Ollivander waved his wand and tape measures appeared on both Harry and William's right arms.

A few minutes later he appeared with an armful of wand boxes. He handed each boy a wand, but to Harry and William they did not feel right, as Mr Ollivander asked them to wave them. They smashed several ornaments and blew up half of the shop. Ollivander had almost given up when he looked in the back and found the two boxes that were covered in dust. William sighed and scratched his head as he put the wand down on the counter and looked to Harry, who shrugged his shoulders in boredem.


End file.
